1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adhesive applicator and more particularly to an adhesive applicator adapted to be mounted on a hand-operated container and used to apply a film of adhesive of uniform width and thickness onto a working surface for the installation of floor covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,625,863 relates to an apparatus for applying a viscous material to floor coverings. The apparatus comprises a container having a plurality of openings in the bottom wall thereof which extend into the side wall to provide discharge openings therein. The body of the viscous material in the distributing head exerts its pressure on the material passing through the slats and into the interstices of the floor covering. Strips of the material are formed on the floor covering by material issuing from the side wall openings of the device as it is moved across the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,767 relates to a gun-type trowel for spreading finishing material such as plaster, mortar, cement and the like on wall surfaces. The trowel has a resilient blade and a corrugated flexible duct structure on the underside thereof. The duct structure and the trowel blade are integral with an adapter for attaching the device to a caulking gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,338 relates to a container closure and applicator adapted for use with a bottle, tube, or the like, wherein the container serves as a handle for wielding the spreading means. The closure and applicator of this invention replaces the original closure supplied on the container and is used to spread adhesive or the like after it has been deposited on a working surface prior to application of the closure-applicator to the container. A modification of the spreader includes a bead along each longitudinal edge of the spreader for applying a uniformly thick band of adhesive to a working surface.
In the past, floor surface coverings, particularly those of the type having a foam backing layer, have been installed on a floor by first applying an adhesive to the floor in the areas where the borders and seams of the floor covering were to be located, to hold it in place. It was previously recognized that the adhesive should not only secure the covering to the floor, but should also permit the covering to be removed therefrom for replacement, moving to another residence, etc., without leaving portions of the adhesive adhered to the floor and, in some cases, with portions of the foam backing attached thereto. It was apparent that a film of adhesive of a constant predetermined width, and of proper uniform thickness which would require a minimum drying time, would still hold the covering to the floor, and which could be removed therefrom without leaving portions of the adhesive remaining on the floor was desirable. To apply such a film, a variety of applicators have been tried. The prior art applicator and/or applicator-closure structures, however, have been undesirably complicated in design and have required tedious and careful manipulation in use in order to achieve an approximation of the desired results therefrom. This, of course, has resulted in increased costs, less than satisfactory results, and rendered them difficult to use. It has been desired in the past to provide an applicator structure which would be compact in overall size, could be used without removal from the material-supply container, could be held in one hand for use, and which would assure the formation of a film of adhesive of uniform width and thickness on a working surface without any special manipulation of the applicator being required to achieve the desired non-varying results.